


JOJO的奇妙圣杯游戏

by hashininaru



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Happy Ending, JDJ互攻, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Relationships: Dio Brando & Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovanna & Jonathan Joestar, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Kishibe Rohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“你好，我的名字叫吉良吉影，请问你就是我的Master吗？”

望着伫立在降灵法阵中央头戴圆顶帽身穿裸体西装的英灵，广濑康一痛苦地抱起脑袋。

为什么我的从者会是恶名昭著的杀人犯，并且还是已经被我们打倒的敌人啊？！！

以Assassin为职介现身的吉良吉影，除了想过平静生活之外完全不记得生前的任何罪行，自述词中仅留下“死后以魂体形态从事暗杀工作”的简短说明，残缺的一条左手手臂似乎是在执行最后一项任务期间所导致。

也罢，每次与吉良吉影重逢，对方都会容貌大变这样的设定已不足为奇。倒是在仗助召唤出Lancer之后，头一次看到相貌如此年轻的乔斯达先生，令康一觉得颇有些出乎意料之外。

“嘿嘿，没想到吧，变装是我的特殊技能之一！”

浑身上下焕发着青春活力的英灵炫耀地道，一面自得其乐地在各种形象间迅速切换自我欣赏。作为枪兵，幸运值竟然罕见地是A+，这等水平确实只有乔瑟夫.乔斯达本人才可能做到了。

“咳咳，老爹，你知道圣杯在哪里吗？”仗助尴尬地清了清嗓子问道。这让康一终于记起了他们来到此地的缘由。

时逢大三暑假，他跟仗助为测试一款新入手的电子游戏而齐聚东方家。结果甫一开机没多久，一道诡异的光亮起，他俩就被一个紫色的漩涡吸进到游戏的世界里出不去了。听起来像是遭遇了某种替身攻击，但仗助觉得既然暂时没有生命危险，那么姑且玩一玩也无妨。何况这款游戏标注是GalGame，运气好的话，说不定能够顺道碰一碰桃花运。康一则表示反对：我已经有由花子了啊。不过心地善良的他不忍心打击好友，只得把话咽回肚子里，选择默默跟随。

“找圣杯是吗？用我的能力查查看吧！”

依照乔瑟夫的指示，他们去往街市找到一家售卖拍立得的相机店。看到Lancer在支票底端签上SPW财团的落款时，康一眼里的艳羡又多了一分。

将刚买到的相机在桌上摆好，乔瑟夫切换成老年形态，发动了紫色的藤蔓状替身。随着机体喀啦一声碎裂，底片飞出，在众人凑近的目光中逐渐显出影相。

照片里的图像干净简洁。浅色背景的中央，印着一颗暗红的五角星。

“这算什么线索啊？”康一嘟囔道。

“这是人的胎记，”一直在旁沉默的Assassin突然捻首道，“人皮肤的颜色，我有研究过。”

这人果然是个变态杀人犯！康一心里泛起一阵恶寒。

“会是谁的胎记呢…”仗助下意识地摸了摸后颈的皮肤。乔斯达家这么多人，每个人都有一颗专属的小星星，还不算上已经在开罗的阳光下化为齑粉的某吸血鬼。

“反正不会是我，哈哈！因为我们英灵的任务就是夺取圣杯！”Lancer轻松地给出了判定。

“乔斯达桑，如果我们在游戏中死亡...会怎样？”想起有关英灵的设定，康一小声发问道。

“这个问题嘛，你问已经是灵体的我就很难回答啦，”乔瑟夫挠挠头，“不过我想，大抵是【】吧！”

“呃，是怎样？”

“我说是【】啦！”

咦？康一感到有点不对劲，就好像突然经历了短暂失忆一样。

“喂，Assassin，你刚才使用了能力吗？”他侧目道。

“没有，况且我的杀手皇后的能力效果也不是这样。”吉良吉影说话时的神色变得警惕。显然对方也觉察到了异样。

就在他们环顾四周试图寻找出造成异状的根源时，头顶天空忽地地掠过一个粉色的身影。紧接着远处飞奔而来一位纤瘦的金发青年和一名高大的蓝发剑士，沿着街道的方向继续向前与他们擦肩而过。

“——波～纹～疾走！”“——木大木大木大！”

乔瑟夫首先呆住。身为从者的他在来人进入视野的刹那就读取到了对方的职介信息。令他惊奇的却是那名蓝发剑士的样貌，竟跟艾琳娜奶奶结婚照上的男人一模一样。难道说他是...

“爷爷——？！”

没等喊声传达过去，一位头戴黑白格纹礼帽的刀疤男从后面气喘吁吁地追了上来，"乔斯达先生请等等我呀！"

“Oh my God！史比特.瓦根也是玩家吗？？”乔瑟夫再次捧脸吃惊道。

“不，这位史比特先生是我们的向导。”不知何时已停下脚步的金发青年折返回来，与刀疤男短暂地接头之后，走到他们跟前开口道。

康一乍眼看去，觉得这人的相貌异常眼熟，“你是...？”

“乔鲁诺.乔巴拿。”对方温文尔雅地自报姓名，同时友好地伸出右手，“广濑康一君，好久不见。”


	2. Chapter 2

简短的寒暄之后，仗助和康一了解到乔鲁诺的遭遇，大致跟他们一样，都是在中了不明身份的替身能力之后陷入了这个游戏的世界。

“我平时不玩游戏，打发时间的话，看书更多一点。进来后则是完全靠瓦根先生的指引才走到这里的。”金发青年向他们坦言道。

乔鲁诺召唤出的从者乔纳森.乔斯达，是拥有强大属性的Saber职介，遗憾的是对替身能力却一窍不通。乔纳森对所谓“替身”的存在倍感好奇，于是便拜托乔鲁诺给他开发。两人极其幸运地在一家VIP特殊道具店里物色到了一支虫箭，价格10亿日元，当场由史比特.瓦根全额现金付款。

闻言康一和仗助登时两眼发直：这哪里是向导，分明是金库好嘛！！

“可惜道具还没用上，就被抢走了。”说着乔鲁赶忙回过身来，安慰说有没有替身无所谓自己并不在意云云。

“那么也请介绍一下你们的Servant吧，”乔鲁诺示意道，“说起这位是Caster，还是Assassin？”

“吉良他是Ass——”

“——Master，我觉得同为竞争对手，还是不要透露太多底牌为好。”杀手冷静地发表谏言。

与其默默对视片刻，金发青年的目光移到对方左肩下方。“Assassin，你的左手是天生的吗？”他询问道。

“不，是我不小心弄伤的，怎么——”

空中忽地浮现出一个通体金黄的人形，两只带有瓢虫挂饰的手臂从地上抓起一根废弃的木条，对准Assassin的肘关节按了上去。顷刻间，空洞的袖管里迅速生出了一团肉色的组织。

“哇，是跟我一样的能力！”仗助惊叹道。他的疯狂钻石向以治愈力著称，但也只能做到修复，不能再生。因此客观地讲，乔鲁诺的替身在治疗方面更胜他一筹。

“你是怎么做到的？”吉良吉影脸上露出难得一见的惊讶表情。

“我的替身‘黄金体验’可以将任何物品变成有生命的东西，包括人体的部件。”说着金发青年微微一笑，将手掌覆上路边的一座石墩。石墩在晃眼间化作一只橙色的猫咪，一路小跑到Assassin的西装裤腿旁边，亲呢地蹭了蹭。

上班族见状，凉薄的脸颊可疑地泛出两片微红。

吉良吉影，好感度up to max！

“偷虫箭的人我认识。我相信他是跟我同一时间进入这个世界的。”乔鲁诺沉吟地顿了顿，看向众人。“我的愿望是能够尽快从这个幻境中离开，跟你们一起。”

“圣杯战争的规则是由六名御主和从者通过厮杀夺取圣杯实现愿望。我觉得我们可能必须通关才能离开这个世界了。”预感到事情有些棘手，仗助不安地摞了摞头发。

“如果真是这样就好了。”乔鲁诺不置可否地喃喃道，神情变得有些晦暗。“都说人被杀，就会死。可我却在这里看见了不该看见的亡魂....”

\--

迪亚波罗从乔鲁诺手里顺利夺取到虫箭之后，却陷入了剧烈的心理矛盾之中。

究竟要不要给自己的Servant用？他纠结地想。

之前光是给Caster补魔，自己就已经感觉快精尽人亡了。

像无家可归的流浪汉一样，他在远离闹市区的街头漫无目的地游荡了半天，最终在傍晚时分来到一所教堂门口。

找不到头绪的时候向教会求助，或许是一个办法。

于是迪亚波罗整整衣冠推门而入。

偌大的厅堂中央，一名身披香蕉色外套的金发男子正背对他斜撑着头侧卧在圣坛上。听到有人进门的动静，他回过头来扫了眼，慢条斯理地坐起身，露出嘴角的尖牙：“唷，这不是虫箭吗，哪里搞来的？”

在边上埋头书卷的深色皮肤神父放下手中的经文，站了起来，保守的教士长袍与金发男子张扬的穿着形成鲜明对比，“DIO，这个人手上有令咒，看来也是玩家。”

迪亚波罗后退一步，感到全身僵硬。

喂，不是说教会是中立地带、专打击吸血鬼的吗？怎么成了监守自盗的地方了？？

“.......绯红之王！”“——THE WORLD！”

敌意确认，双方不约而同发动了替身。

结果下一刻，迪亚波罗猛然发觉自己已被手心脚心分别插中四柄小刀钉在背后的木板墙上。

见此情景，攻防两边似乎都有些状况外，不知道刚才发生了什么究竟是怎么发生的。这时感官更敏锐的Archer觉察到墙上的人似乎还在动弹，当机立断又朝着脑门的位置补上一刀。

“看来是相同属性的替身。”一直在旁留神观察的神父作出悉心的评论。

将手指插入猎物腹中最粗的血管，吸血鬼用耳朵凑近气若游丝的粉发男子。“奇怪，中了这么多刀，应该早就死了才对，居然还活着……有意思。”他喃喃道，指尖贪婪地汲取着鲜红的血液，脑袋悠闲地歪了歪，“普奇，记得我说过我有点不舍得用你的血吧。泰伦斯，你说这家伙的血量作为对付承太郎的储备粮，够用吗？”说着勾起嘴角看向他们的向导。

忠心的管家微微欠身，作出肯定的回答：“启禀DIO大人，足够。”


	3. Chapter 3

当教堂大门再次开启的时候，皎洁的月光下映耀出一个高大威猛的身影：面部被头巾包裹，浑身精壮的肌肉如同希腊神祇般裸露，仅留胯下一块兜裆布作遮掩。

来人先扫了眼门里的情景，旋即侧过身向身边一名戴墨镜的黑发女子低语道：”这里不是中立地带嘛，怎么闻到了食物的味道？看来向导你没有对我们说实话，是好感度不够高的缘故吗？”

女子顾自抽烟没有回话。于是男人摘下她手里的烟，一脚无情地踩灭在地。

“柱之男——以吸血鬼为食物的种族。DIO大人，依我之见，眼下我方不妨先进行战略转移。”

在这样的危机关头还能如此从容不迫地尽心解说，夜之帝王不禁为自己的仆从感到好笑起来。“泰伦斯……”他叹了口气道，“逃跑就是逃跑，不用冠冕堂皇地说了。”

说着Archer一扫先前的慵懒，进入认真备战的状态。身旁的神父见状亦颇有默契地配合，将钉在墙上不省人事的粉发男子机智拽下，支起手臂架在身前。

“把Master还给我，可以放你们一马。”Caster保留了谈判余地，没有戳破对方虚张声势的用意。毕竟这个胆敢当面绑架自己御主还豢养吸血鬼的神父究竟是什么底细他也不甚清楚。

于是在一阵意味不明的Wry声中，Archer果断启动了时停，携全员火速撤离现场，只留下迪亚波罗一人躺在自己从者脚边不省人事。

这就是“替身”吗？可真有意思。

卡兹一面拾起地上的人，一面玩味地想。

\--

“我还从未见过这样子的承太郎。”

眺望远处面对空气“欧拉欧拉”乱打一通的紫皮力士， 花京院典明端起下巴陷入沉思。“白金之星虽然号称最强替身，但Berserker这个职介难以控制，并且非常消耗魔力。保险起见，你不妨先使用一道令咒，让他听命于你。”

用一句命令的话语就可以让平日里总是我行我素的父亲对自己百依百顺吗？

徐伦对自己的向导表示怀疑。

面前这位身穿日本学兰的高中生，刚与她相遇时散发着死人般阴郁的冷气，高喊着“为了DIO大人！”的口号，结果被白金欧拉一拳破颜之后，不知怎的就突然洗心革面成了自己的友方向导。至于其他人就没那么幸运了。凡是与DIO相关的人，Berserker只要见到都会自动进入应战状态往死里欧拉，就仿佛天生存在着对那个人的敌意一样。

所以这个花京院典明到底是老爸的什么人呢？

带着问号，徐伦将信将疑地念出指定的咒文。片刻后白金之星的动静渐渐平息了下来。看样子花京院建议的方法确实是起效了。

“那么接下来，赶紧返回城里去寻找圣杯吧！”

他们从荒无人烟的野外向繁华热闹的城市走去。

半路上，一名烫着金黄色大波浪卷的中年男牵着一匹马四处张望地向他们走来。马背上反跨着一位穿格纹线衫的年轻人，压低的帽檐下也是一头金发，正稳稳当当靠着背后的鬃毛闭目养神中。怀疑这极有可能是一对主从，花京院打了个手势，示意徐伦暂时让Berserker灵体化。

“小姐，请问你知道这个‘花京院邮局’怎么走吗？”中年男拿着手里一张标有<S市导览>的地图上前询问道。

“Sorry，我也是游客。”徐伦耸肩回答。

由于语言在这个世界被设定为无障碍通用，她能够听出对方跟自己一样是说英语，然而口音却很奇特，像是来自南部某个偏远的小镇。

“你也是美国人？”对方亦听出她的口音，顿时来了兴致，“那你能否告诉我美国现在究竟变成什么样了？”他迫切问道。

“Well，算是世界第一吧，不夸张地来讲。”徐伦觉得他的问法很奇怪，不过还是如实作出了回答。

听到这话，男人碧蓝的双眸登时发亮，仿佛发现新大陆一般。而马背上的骑士亦睁开了惺忪的双目，垂下脑袋倾身过来。

“那纽约呢？曼哈顿呢？”

“纽约现在是世界之都。至于曼哈顿嘛，富得都快要爆炸了吧。”

“哈哈哈，我就知道！我的眼光是不会错的！！啊哈哈哈哈！！！”金发骑士甩起缰绳手舞足蹈，开心得像个孩子。

“嗨，我叫瓦伦泰，这位是我的生意伙伴迪亚哥。亲爱的女士，你愿意跟我们一起去寻找圣杯吗？”中年男投注在少女身上的目光变得殷勤，话里多了一丝轻佻的意味。

看来这家伙似乎把自己误认为是向导了。徐伦心想。不如将计就计，见机行事如何？

她与花京院进行了一番眼神交流，看到对方会意地点了点头。

“哦，是那个传说中可以实现一切愿望的魔法道具吗？”少女答道，尽力让自己听起来像个NPC的样子，“要实现愿望，就必须解决掉其他竞争对手。这过程真是太残酷了。我真的不希望看到有任何人牺牲。”

闻言，Rider扑哧一声笑出来。“这很简单啊小姐，”他扬扬手轻松地比划了一下道，“先杀掉所有人，然后再夺取圣杯，许愿谁谁谁复活就可以了。”


	4. Chapter 4

镜头切回到荒郊野外。

久旱逢甘露的Caster主从这会儿正幕天席地沉浸在少儿不宜的补魔行为中，浑然不知半山腰灌木丛后面有一队人马在目不转睛地围观。

“我们好像偷窥犯耶！”康一悄声吐槽道，“还有这不是GalGame吗？GalGame元素呢？怎么变成别的东西了？？”

“Oh No！没想到Caster居然是卡兹！”乔瑟夫握紧拳头忿然道，“那个柱之男会吸食人血，变成究极生物后连波纹都学会了，然而还是被刚满18岁的本人打进了太空，嘻嘻！爷爷你的下一句台词是‘不愧是我的孙子，怎么这么厉害！’”

“不愧是我的孙子，怎么这么厉害——哎？！”因羞耻感而退居后方的乔斯达家绅士漏出一声由衷肺腑的惊叹，前边的子世代们听见，均纷纷表示掩面扶额。

这时乔鲁诺派出去打探消息的使者——一群蜜蜂——嗡嗡嗡地飞回来。蜂群用舞蹈向主人传达回敌阵的讯息。“Caster的能力跟黄金体验一样能够操纵生物，不过他比我要强许多，再加上‘箭’现在又不在我身边...我们不妨先解决他的御主。”金发青年提议道。

“你说的‘箭’跟你是怎么一回事？”Assassin问。

“要杀死Caster的Master，‘箭’是至关重要的道具。迪亚波罗先前因中了我的‘黄金体验镇魂曲’而陷入不死循环。镇魂曲的发动需要‘箭’，而凭我自己无法解除它……”说着乔鲁诺抓抓额前的圈圈刘海，为难地低下头。

“要是露伴老师在就好了。”康一不由地感慨。

“说起这个啊，康一……”仗助摸摸后脑勺忽开口，“不知道你有没有感觉，但我刚才发现到这座S市的地形几乎跟杜王町一模一样哎！”

"诶？"康一被他这么一说，也确实觉察到周围环境里那种一直隐隐挥之不去的熟悉感。

于是在两位杜王町住民的带领下，一行人即刻启程转移阵地。

他们先搭乘地铁后换乘巴士，最终在某公园站附近的一栋气派的豪宅前落脚。飞机头青年按响门铃，门缝隙开，站在里边的果真是岸边露伴。

“东方仗助，怎么又是你？有何贵干？”漫画家摆出一张极为不爽的脸。

“晚上好！露伴老师，好久不见！”康一见状赶紧上前示好地招手。

低头瞅见小个子的青年，门内人态度立刻180度大转变：“哟，康一君，你好哇！要看我新画的原稿吗？除了JUMP的编辑，你的意见我也是非常重视的！”

“不不不，我们...我其实是来找露伴老师帮忙的。”另一人谨慎地斟酌了措辞。

问清楚原委之后，岸边露伴倒也不推脱，直截爽快地答应了他们的请求。他将乔鲁诺带进工作室，二人像看病问诊一样端坐在写字台前，天堂之门遵循主人之命遽然而出，哗啦啦开始翻阅人脸形成的书卷。

“简单说，要干掉对方就必须解除能力，不解除能力就无法彻底干掉对方，这是症结所在。“漫画家给出诊断，一边刷刷记下取材的笔记。“‘镇魂曲’的能力虽然不自控，但却可以通过别的方法进行手动解除。”

说着他用蘸水的G笔在纸页上划下几行字，而后吁出一口气：“搞定！”

这就完了吗？乔鲁诺摸摸自己完好无损的脸颊，有点不敢置信。

“老师真厉害！老师的能力好棒！老师是不是让我明天一早起来交到女朋友也可以？”仗助恬脸捧臭脚问。

“如果我说我可以让你明天一早起来上厕所时低头看见自己长了四个蛋，你信吗？”漫画家威胁地拉下脸。

“露伴老师，那个...话说您方便跟我们一起去寻找圣杯吗？”康一犹疑道。

“好啊！”对方几乎是欣然秒答，”就让我来指导你通关吧，康一君！”

\--

熟悉电玩的人都知道，在任何对战中，向导都只是起到情报辅助作用。最终定胜负还是得依靠玩家本人的能力。

要对付Caster主从，让二人在位置上分开是战略的关键。

在敌明我暗的优势条件下，让射程为A的枯萎穿心攻击进行远距离定点爆破，再加上连无敌的白金之星都难以破坏的防御力，堪称对人宝具的理想典范。

对此，众人中头脑最精明的乔瑟夫火速制定出了一套突击方案：由乔鲁诺与乔纳森先引开卡兹，吉良吉影主攻击输出，仗助做后援补奶。

隔着一里外，众人悄无声息地等候平地一声雷震天响起，耀眼的火星迸射地炸开。随后光芒渐暗，硝烟散去，粉发男子笔直地矗立在原地，完好无损。

“喂露伴，你的替身到底有没有起作效啦？”仗助着急地问。

“是令咒。”漫画家戳了戳他手背的图纹，啧了一声道。“令咒具有强化防御的效力，Caster的御主定是用了令咒才挡住了爆炸的攻击。”

唔……都忘了还有这个设定！

仗助懊恼地锤向大腿。

敌人已被惊动，要想再偷袭就没那么容易了。他们不得不临场重新布置战术。好在穿心攻击是不死不休的自动追踪型，逼对方花掉剩下两道令咒，再用ACT3锁定任何企图削时逃跑的行为，之后的事就有如瓮中捉鳖般简单。

为此杀手皇后不禁要代表广大观众大力点赞：今天的老板终于死透了！

另边厢，乔纳森在乔鲁诺的协助下，依靠其强大的耐久力，勉强算是拖住了终极生物的脚步。但出乎他们预料的是，感知到御主陷入危机的Caster并没有恋战，而是果断选择了灵体化返回。

他的目标自然直指Assassin的Master。

于是胜利战果当前，广濑康一还没来得及拍手庆祝，胸口就被熔岩般炙热的一拳从身后贯穿。

是波纹。


	5. Chapter 5

“康一 ——————！！！！！”

撕心裂肺的呐喊声划破天际。

失去魔力供给的Assassin片刻间便在点点碎片中散灭，留下Lancer与赶回现场的Saber联手对抗，才最终消耗完残存在Caster身上的魔力。

从后方阵地闻讯赶来的漫画家目睹挚友趴在地上被鲜血染红的躯体，他顾不上身高差，一个箭步拽过飞机头青年的衣领怒吼道：“东方仗助你是吃了屎吗？就这么眼睁睁看着康一君死在你面前？？”

另一人沉默，英俊的脸庞垂落在阴影中。这不是第一次东方仗助没能救起对自己十分重要的人。但面对如此迅猛而又强悍的敌袭，纵然有疯钻修复能力的他亦毫无办法。

边上的乔鲁诺选择了理性克制地旁观。他跟广濑康一的交情虽不如另外两人深厚，但对方的人品他很欣赏。失去这样一位善良的同伴，他亦感到十分惋惜。唯一能做的，也只有让黄金体验将同伴的遗体暂时掩埋在洁白的花丛下了。

就在众人为这不幸的意外一同陷入深深默哀时，夜幕下有三个人影追寻着方才战斗的动静朝这边移动过来。

“…Berserker?”金发青年定睛眺望认出来人。绅士从者立刻反射性地拔剑，将自己的御主护在身后。

“原来是你们啊。”扎着圆形双发髻的少女走到近处，看清对方的身份后松了口气，停下脚步。“这位是Saber和他的Master，”她回头朝她的向导介绍道，“我们之前已经打过照面了。”

事实上，乔鲁诺是徐伦来到这里后遇到的第一位玩家。这位操意大利语的年轻人似乎认识自己的父亲，还告知Saber是她家族一位先祖的英灵。但因无法控制狂暴化的Berserker，双方在短暂交手后便分开。此刻重逢，粗犷的白金之星对上小巧的黄金体验，似乎还有点蠢蠢欲动的架势。

“看来你找到了一位优秀的向导。”乔鲁诺瞄了眼她身后的男高中生，示意乔纳森撤除防备。

“Well，还算不错吧。“少女做了个鬼脸，嘴角微微一笑。”另外，虽然花了点代价，但总算顺利解决了Rider和他的Master。“

说着她拉起右手的袖口。乔鲁诺注意到她手背上只剩下一道令咒的符文。

“我们解决了Caster，不过也付出了一些代价。“他缓缓开口。

徐伦跟着他的视线落在地上被鲜花覆盖的一座小土堆，再移动到盘坐在一旁神情低落的两位年轻男子，大概明白了这里发生的状况。

“虽然不是清楚这圣杯究竟有多大能耐，不过我有听Rider说，可以许愿复活死去的同伴。”少女转了转眼珠对他们说。

听到这话，两位土生土长的日本人不约而同地抬起头来。“哦的明白，就像龙珠那样！”他们异口同声地喊道，黯淡的眼眸中重新燃起了光芒。

“哎我说露伴，我们是朋友来着吧？你应该愿意帮我寻找圣杯的吧？”仗助首先发出了邀请。

“你也配跟我谈友情？”漫画家嗤声反问，“康一确实是我的大亲友，你只会把我当工具人！”

我有那么过分嘛……？仗助委屈状苦瓜脸。

一旁的乔鲁诺适时地打起圆场。“难得几位目标一致，但只有通过通力合作，我们才可能取得最后的胜利，”他像过来人一样语重心长地说，“目前Caster和Rider已经退场，我的建议是，我们下一步把Archer也找出来。“

“你有线索吗？“露伴疑惑地看向他。

“算是有一点吧。“金发青年不知可否地耸了耸肩。

至此，Lacer、Berserker、Saber阵营结成同盟，朝着共同的目的地进发。

夜色中的城镇里依然有许多店铺开着门。经过之前的探路，仗助越发确定，这个S市就是一个杜王町的模板。另外，乔鲁诺似乎跟自己一样熟悉这里的环境，连哪边的甜品店更美味好吃都一清二楚。想起来，他还没问过对方究竟已在这里呆了多久。虽说有Archer踪迹的线索，不过乔鲁诺并没有具体说要带他们去哪里。唯一的怪事是，一路上不断有人走到他们跟前，弯腰俯首，恭敬地问候“初流乃少爷”，然后一个个像沙包一样被Berserker抓起殴打到一边。

“乔鲁诺，他们好像是在叫你耶，你认识这些家伙么？”看着这些人前赴后继浑然不吸取教训的样子，仗助禁不住好奇地问。

“我并不认识他们。”金发青年摇头道。虽然坐拥那不勒斯“热情”组织最高领袖的宝座，但他的身份是一直保密的，就连乔鲁诺这个名字也只有他的直属手下才知道，更不用提他原先使用过的那个日本名字了。

“需要我查查看么？”漫画家罕见地主动提议道。

在征得队友的一致同意后，他随便捆了几个人，然后命天堂之门搜查对方的身份。

注意到档案中频频出现的“效忠于DIO”字样，露伴不解地开口：“这个‘DIO’是谁？”

“……DIO是我生父的名字。”乔鲁诺迟疑了片刻，轻声作答。

“你是迪奥的儿子？”乔纳森讶然。


	6. Chapter 6

“我是乔纳森.乔斯达，请问您是我master吗？”

出现在法阵中央的蓝发剑士微笑着看向金发青年，温柔地说道。

乔鲁诺认得这个名字。那属于乔斯达家族的先祖，被他父亲杀害并夺取身体的义兄弟。

“我叫乔鲁诺.乔巴拿，我的朋友都称呼我为GioGio。”保险起见，他决定先不向这个跟他渊源过深的从者透露太多。

“好巧，我也有一个跟你相似的外号，大家都叫我JoJo。”说着乔纳森眨了眨眼，带着些许异样的目光向这边投注过来。

“怎么了？”乔鲁诺问道。

“……没什么，只是看到你，突然想起一个我认识的人。”

-

得知乔鲁诺是迪奥的儿子，乔纳森的心情有些复杂。他原先以为自己在那场船难中已与迪奥同归于尽，没想到对方竟活了下来，还生育了后代。这实在不像印象中那个看谁都低人一等的义兄的行事风格，亦或许这只是放弃做人的吸血鬼的一时兴起？

当他沉浸在对过去的感怀的时候，Berserker的御主已警戒地召唤出了线型的替身。“你也是DIO的儿子？”她质问道，“普奇召集了DIO的儿子们正在找我老爸复仇呢！”

“...普奇？”

“就是水族馆监狱的那个混蛋神父啊！”少女咬着嘴唇道。所以Berserker的发狂攻击不是没有原因的。她忿忿地想。“——如何证明你不是他们的同伙？”

“……我并不知道父亲除我之外还有别的儿子。”乔鲁诺叹出口气，神色却丝毫不变，依旧泰然。“如果你不相信，可以请这边的这位岸边露伴先生做调查。相信他能够证明我的清白。”

双方阵营互相对峙地在原地僵持着，这时街角出现一个穿黑点白西装的男人向他们走来。

乔纳森眼睛一亮：“乔鲁诺，你那位朋友又来了呢！”

“欧拉欧拉！”“阿里阿里！”

白金之星又一次毫无预警地冲到阵前。然而这回，疾风骤雨般的拳头却被对方一个拉链来开，全部收进虚无的空间中。

“Saber，我以令咒之名命你制止Berserker的愚行！”

闻言乔纳森感到有些意外。他原本就打算出手，但没想到乔鲁诺会用令咒。不过很快他就明白这并非多此一举。狂暴化使得Berserker的各项数值都倍增。乔鲁诺动用令咒，是为了确保他能够取得绝对的胜利。

眼见Saber在对战中显现出压倒性的优势，徐伦审时度势地喝止了Berserker的动作。秀肌肉——或许这才是Master的真正目的。乔纳森后知后觉地想。

“乔鲁诺，你父亲邀你去教会一叙，这是地址。”白西装的男子将一封信函交到金发青年手中，面无表情地向周围扫视了一圈。“他只点名你一个人。”

“布加拉提，这是你自己的意志吗？”乔鲁诺悄声问道。跟之前见面的时候一样，他几乎感受不到对方身上存在一丝生命的气息。

另一人没有回答。

察觉到御主抿紧嘴唇，翕动的鼻翼下泛起一丝明显的情绪波动，乔纳森将宽大的手掌放上青年的肩头。“别担心，“他温和而郑重地说道，“我会跟在你一起。”

望着Saber主从远去的方向，仗助微微皱起眉头：“老爹，要跟过去看看吗？总觉得不太放心啊。”

“原来爷爷的Master是DIO的儿子呀....”Lancer捻了捻下巴，顾自陷入沉思，“怎么说呢，如果连DIO都牵扯进来的话，那就有点难办了。”

听见宿敌的名字频频被一再提起，才刚安定下来的Berserker闷哼了一声，一脚重重地踩上路边的长椅。这可把仗助吓了一跳。

“呃，徐伦，你能让承太郎先生先冷静下来吗？”他恳求地说。

少女没有回答。她的目光此刻聚焦在另一条街道的入口处，表情再次变得戒备起来。

来人身材高瘦，肤色黝黑，双手抱着胸倚靠在路灯的光芒之下。一袭青玄法衣显示出他的职业身份。

教会不是中立的吗？仗助在脑袋里打起问号。至少他记得游戏说明里是这样设定的。

像是看透了他的心思，对方抬起手背，露出一枚箭靶状的环形咒纹。

“喂，这牧师打算开打吗？论人数怎么都是我们稳赢的吧？”见对方主动摊牌，乔瑟夫放话道。的确，在场的仗助、徐伦、承太郎、花京院、露伴，再加上他自己，总共有六名替身使者。面对只身一人的Archer的御主，他们没有理由退却。

男人继续向下拉袖管，直到展示出布满整条手臂的红斑。“你们可以称之为‘审判者特权’。”他开口道，语声中张弛着毫不掩饰的沉着自信。

“这...这家伙明显作弊了吧！是不是玩不起啊？”乔瑟夫气愤地跳脚起来。

“——你们不要小看普奇！”少女回过头，杏目圆睁地向他们发出严厉的警告。这些人当中恐怕只有她才体会过眼前敌人深藏不漏的真正恐怖实力。

像是将之当作褒奖笑纳一般，神父扬起唇线，拔除三根黑键愉悦地逼近过来。

“空条徐伦，你果然也到了这里。不过不论在哪个场地，神都会站在我这一边。”


	7. Chapter 7

午夜时分，市中心大教堂。

猩红色的帘幕垂落四壁，映衬着一排排装饰在长椅边缘的白玫瑰花束。坐席过道的中央，一高一矮两名男子隔着咫尺的距离相对而立。同样张扬的金发，同样俊美的容颜，以及同样超凡脱俗的高冷姿态昭显出二人间不同寻常的关系。

“晚上好啊，初流乃。有没有想爸爸呀？”

面对父亲如歌唱家一般怀抱大开亲切示好的问候，乔鲁诺并没有表现出特别的领情。他径直问道：“Padre，您把布加拉提怎么了？”

吸血鬼放下双臂，故作失落地wry了一声：“别太担心你那位小朋友，我只是做了你同样做过的事。”说着他玩味地翘起嘴角。

乔鲁诺不确定他是否指自己曾短暂地“复活”过布加拉提。

阴影中窜过一丝窸窣的动静。像是觉察到猎物般，Archer的红眸骤然缩紧，仿佛要洞穿面前之人的躯体。“乔纳森，你在看着吧？快给我出来！”他厉声勒令道。

高大的灵体应声显现，周身被电流状的火花缠裹，一双湛蓝如海的瞳孔坚定地锁视曾经的兄弟与对手。

“迪奥——！”

礼乐声响起。

“已经开始了呢。”另一人举头望向穹顶。

“什么开始了？“

“当然是我们的婚礼啊。”说罢，容妆妖异的金发男人已跳上祭台，倚坐在黑檀木制的六角棺柩之上，怀中多出一条精致华美的婚纱。他用骨骼分明的手指轻抚过层峦叠嶂的裙摆，深情款款地问道：“你是想要你穿呢，还是我穿呢？或者我们什么都不穿也可以。”

“你在说什么，迪奥，我已经有艾琳娜了，我会永远爱她——”

“——直到死亡把你们分开！JoJo！你跟艾琳娜的婚约在你死去那刻就已经不复存在！我会让你爱上我，然后我们一起....”

高扬的话音在肆意妄为的畅想中辄止，尔后归结为一声幽幽的叹息：

“毕竟，初流乃也是你的儿子。”

乔纳森闭上嘴，说不出话来。

说完全出乎意外那是骗人的。

为什么那双碧色的眼睛跟自己如此相似，那种陌生却又熟悉的感觉，并非出自迪奥，而是深入骨髓的血缘。若说抵死纠缠的命运、义兄弟对自己扭曲的情感在过去还留存一道暧昧不明的界限，那么如今，凭借二人血脉共继者的诞生，已经实体化。

他无从逃避。

“JoJo，你知道我们的儿子是怎么出生的吗？他孤苦伶仃寄人篱下的悲惨童年像你这样自小就丰衣足食无忧无虑的富家少爷是不会理解的吧？”

“够了！迪奥....”乔纳森闭起双目，面庞颤抖，声音纠结。

像是为对手陷入挣扎的样子感到满意，Archer步履轻盈地跃下台阶，任凭昂贵的婚纱从怀中滑落脚下。他走回儿子跟前，双手捧起对方的下巴，意味深长地问道：“初流乃，难道你不希望有一个如天堂般幸福美满的家庭么？”

乔鲁诺语塞。比起立场上的动摇，这会儿他更多感到的是震惊。他从未想过自己的两个爸爸会是这种难以描述的关系。

边门打开，黑袍的教士完好无损地走了进来，与DIO会意地点了点头。

“神父回来了，也就是说，碍事的承太郎已经被顺利解决了，是吧？”

解决？乔纳森心头一震。难道说徐伦跟仗助他们...

“JoJo，儿子在，证婚人也在，你倒是给我表个态啊。”

“......”

“不说话就当你默认了哦？”

听到这，剑士僵直的身躯终于晃动了一下。他轻吸一口气，刚想开口，却发现嘴唇已被封缄。

是一个吻。

时间在某一刻被静止了。具体哪一刻乔纳森不知道，但绝对不会是此时。因为此时此刻，他还能够清晰地感知。他感觉迪奥的身形比印象中更高大了，但性格却一如从前，为人行事总是自说自话、毫无缘由。就比如当初为何要强吻自己的初恋情人，为何要谋害共同抚育他们的父亲，为什么二人间总是没有沟通商量的余地必须一辈子斗得你死我活。

事实上，迪奥从未真正告诉过他缘由，他亦从未真心问过。他们虚情假意度过漫长的七年光阴，却在游轮上弥留的瞬间才达成和解。那一刻就像现在一样，仿佛周围的一切都不存在了，只剩下久违一个世纪的甜蜜、悲伤、怨恨与渴求。

良久，DIO恋恋不舍地撤开，额头轻柔地抵在对方的鼻尖，悄声低语道：“JoJo……我一定会把你带回来的，你等着我……”

话音方落，一道银光遽闪而过，随后是一记穿透背心的冰冷刺痛。

“迪奥……”

如此近距离的偷袭几乎没有防备的可能。Saber头一仰，失却力气地倒在Archer怀里，直至最后一刻依旧保持着茫然无措的眼神，化作点点星光消散。


	8. Chapter 8

东方仗助在凌晨一点赶到教堂，踢开大门，看到的是这样的情景：乔鲁诺四肢瘫软地俯卧在地板，不省人事；到处未见Saber的踪影；左侧墙垣的圣母雕像前，普奇神父手捧圣经，孤身一人静候在那里。

不得不承认，这个神父确实如徐伦警告的那样相当棘手。先是用诡异的替身能力秒了整个Berserker阵营，再在波纹和疯钻的双重夹击下居然勉强撑了一阵，然后就逃走了。现在看来，与其说逃跑，更像是故意把他们引到这里，以便一网打尽。

身旁的Lancer忽然“啊”地失声惊叫一声。仗助沿他的视线看过去，发现祭台正中央竖着一具开口的木棺。一名身穿嫩绿色睡衣的女子像祭品一样，一动不动地躺在里面。

“老爹，你认识她？”

“是荷莉呀……”Lancer神情恍惚地答道，颤颤巍巍地上前。走到半路，边上冷不防冒出一个身形狡魅的金发男子，嘴角露出两枚尖利的獠牙，吓得他一个踉跄摔倒在地上。

“没用的老东西，你的宝贝女儿倒是挺有用的。”Archer嘲讽地道，一面故意用无比色情的手法摩挲熟睡女人肩头的星形胎记。

“女儿？”仗助怔了下，一时没反应过来。

一旁的乔瑟夫则立即恍然：

Holy Sh*t! 我终于知道圣杯在哪了——荷莉就是圣杯！

搞清楚状况后，乔瑟夫的大脑开始飞速运转起来。“迪奥.布兰多是嘛，有种来单挑啊。”存心挑衅一般，他叫出对方的全名。

“喂老爹你搞什——”仗助刚开口，嘴巴就被机械手一把捂住。但听Lancer压低声音交代道：“趁Saber的Master还有口气，找机会快带他还有圣杯也就是你姐姐离开！”

“呃……噢噢！”他花了几秒钟处理完信息，随即协同岸边露伴一道，两人各负责扛起一个，而后拔腿跑出大门。

无需多加吩咐，神父便心领神会地追了出去。DIO目送他们离开，回过头来，好整以暇地将双臂抱在胸前：“我以为自害才是Lancer的传统艺能，原来大言不惭也是？”

乔瑟夫不甘示弱地回驳：“我全盛期连究极生物都挑赢过，现在既有波纹又有替身，未必输你！”

说着他亮出宝具——一柄曾迎击过柱之男的钢铁大锤，果断开启先攻。

再次应对时停系的吸血鬼，乔瑟夫还是有些自知之明的。年轻时他确实击败过卡兹，不过那回多半是依靠智慧和运气。而现在作为Servant的他，很不幸在使用能力时有一个致命的短板，那就是随着形态的切换，相应的技能也会发生变化。就比如想开全功率波纹，就必须放弃使用隐紫。

果然，没过多久，就听Archer阴恻恻地笑起来：“乔瑟夫，你的波纹跟替身好像做不到二者同时输出啊？”

Lancer在原地驻足片刻。“你别得意得太早，“他正色道，”我最后的绝招还没使出来呢！”

“哦，你还有什么绝招？”

“当然是————逃跑啦！”

说完，一记波纹疾走将天花板打出一个大洞，紫藤状的替身紧接着攀援直上，将人一溜烟地带出屋顶。

当街狂奔数公里之后，仗助总算找到了一条隐蔽的小巷。两人气喘吁吁地卸下身上的重负。凭借对地形的熟悉，他们暂时甩掉了在后边穷追不舍的神父。但一味逃总不是办法，尤其在圣杯现已到手的情况下。Lancer这会儿正在与Arche对决，作为Master，无需向导提示都清楚自己有承担起战斗的义务。

可怎样才能取胜呢？他焦急地抱头思考。

正当二人一筹莫展时，一根细长的木棒从金发青年垂落的袖管里掉了出来。

这是....？

想起先前翻阅过的记忆档案，露伴在脑中灵光一闪。“快使用疯狂钻石的修复功能！”他命令道。

“啊为什么？”仗助不解。

“别为什么的了，叫你用你就用呗！”漫画家不耐烦地白了他一眼。

于是两人追着漂浮在空中的木棍再次跑动起来，一路哼哧哼哧地上坡，直到抵达旧城遗址山顶的藩王纪念像。但见昏暗的夜色中，抬起的铜马蹄之下，一枚镶嵌独角仙图样的箭头正在那里一闪一闪发着金光。

原来这根木棒就是虫箭的箭柄！

仗助明白过来，但不知该如何操作。这时探察到他们行踪的普奇神父也往这边赶了过来。眼见敌方的射程范围越来越近，露伴果断启动天堂之门。疯狂钻石在文字指令的操控下，抢先将复原的箭头扎进乔鲁诺的胸口。

即刻，黄金体验镇魂曲开启自动播放模式。

“——木大木大木大木大！”

普奇神父……普奇神父再起不能！

DIO追着乔瑟夫抵达山顶，好巧不巧正好撞见挚友被补刀的瞬间，一贯从容的脸孔顷刻变得狰狞恐怖。“乔瑟夫，准备跟你的Master说再见吧！”他冷酷地宣告道。

乔瑟夫心中警铃大作。他知道DIO之所以还未消失，全凭职介固有的单独行动力。而要对付一个失去御主束缚的从者，除了靠实力硬拼之外，并无他法。

于是赶在“世界”启动时停之前，他一个箭步冲到仗助身边，将昏迷的金发青年扛进自己怀里，两根手指精准地卡住最脆弱的颈动脉。“反正胜利者只要有一个就够了，对吧？”他挑眉看向吸血鬼。

“Padre...？”

碧蓝的眼眸缓缓隙开，熟悉的目光投射过来，令Archer下意识地迟疑了一下。

——趁现在！

乔瑟夫抡起酝酿已久的拳头——此时此刻已凝聚了太阳的温度，无情地砸向敌人的颅骨。

“散灭吧DIO！这拳是替艾琳娜奶奶打的！！”

伴随波纹战士激昂的战吼，吸血鬼再一次在炙热的光芒中命归齑粉。

与此同时，岸边露伴负责照看的那名女子亦醒了过来。

“荷莉！荷莉你没事就好！呜呜呜……”见女儿无恙，乔瑟夫禁不住泪流满面地抱了上去。

“是爸爸吗？”认出父亲的面孔，荷莉有些意外，“爸爸变得好年轻啊！”她感叹道。注意到边上一名神色略有些羞怯的飞机头青年，她眨了眨眼，“这位是……？”

“您……您好！我叫东方仗助，是乔斯达先生的…的…”

“啊，你就是仗助呀！长得好高，跟承太郎一样呢！我常听爸爸提起你。”荷莉露出柔情似水的微笑。“你有什么想要实现的愿望呢？”

收到漫画家示意的眼神，东方仗助立即了然，心知这场游戏终于行进到了结尾处。他认真地想了想，而后开口道：“荷莉姐，你能创造一个大家都能获得幸福和平相处的世界吗？怎么说呢，我觉得那个叫DIO的家伙，也不是完全丧失人性的样子。倒是老爹你，拿人家亲儿子做挡箭牌，这也太卑鄙了吧！”

“怎么骂自己亲爹卑鄙的呢，你这臭小子！”乔瑟夫不满地跳起来。

见此情景，荷莉嫣然一笑，而后将两片轻柔的唇瓣贴上青年的面颊：“一切如你所愿！Mua~我的弟弟真是一位小天使~！！”

至此，祝贺 东方仗助 通关成功！

游戏名：JOJO的奇妙圣杯冒险  
类型：GalGame  
奖品：一枚来自亲姐姐Holy的吻❤


	9. Chapter 9

尾声：圣杯祝福的新世界

荒木庄是日本一家知名的设计品牌，成立于1987年，总社设立在气候宜人的仙台，经营以潮流服饰为主的业务。近年来因为频繁地跟Gucci展开合作，在国际上积累到了一定的名声，人才方面甚至能够聘请到被誉为“时装界究极生物”的卡兹来担任艺术总监。

迪亚波罗在半年前入驻荒木庄，成为了运营部的经理。

对迪亚波罗来说，其实这份职位算是降级。他原先在意大利小众品牌“Passione”做CEO，日子过得挺滋润，谁知半年前突然冒出一个黄毛小子，在分店实习了九天就把他给踢了下去。并且冤家路窄，这个黄毛小子刚好就是荒木庄的顾问律师——迪奥.布兰度——的亲儿子。

临近圣诞，包括迪奥在内的很多外籍雇员都拿了休假，公司里冷清了很多。周五的下班点，放眼望去，只有他手下的五好员工吉良吉影还在勤勤恳恳地加班。

说起这个吉良，大概就是那种追求平稳低调的日本社畜典型了。但最近不知道着了什么魔，居然在狂补意大利语。是为了讨好作为新上司的我吗？迪亚波罗纳闷地想。

签完秘书起草的年度报告，迪亚波罗结束了今天的工作，准备收拾公文包回家。经过人事处时，他听见HR法尼.瓦伦泰又在跟财务主管迪亚哥打昂贵的卫星电话，聊的内容依然是赌马。迪亚哥姓布兰度，是迪奥的远房亲戚，也继承了布兰度家那头可恶的黄毛。

如避瘟神一般，他有意识地加快了步伐。忽闻得墙那边传来这么一句话：

“如果吉良真的下个月就去Passione的话，工资该怎样结算呢？”

啥？迪亚波罗停下脚步，耳朵贴向墙壁。

只听瓦伦泰稍稍停顿片刻，含混应和了几句，话题又重新回到赛马上去了。

下个月跳槽去Passione？那个吉良？？

迪亚波罗不敢相信自己的耳朵。他随即掉头，原路返回运营部，拿出备用钥匙拧进办公室门，打开桌上的笔记本，插入自动破密的黑色U盘。闲时自学成才的一套黑客技术，从不为外人道，就是为了在这种时候派上用场。

吉良吉影的电子邮箱跟其本人的办公桌面一样整洁干净。向下滑动已发送一栏，几秒钟便找到了一封意大利语标题的信件。信中是这么写的：

尊敬的GioGio殿下，  
本人在荒木庄运营部工作多年，经验丰富。无奈新上任的经理屡屡拖欠工资，令在下着实不堪重负。意大利是文艺复兴的起源地，世界艺术的摇篮，本人最喜爱的艺术家达芬奇亦是出生在这里。为此，本人愿意远赴重洋，亲吻教父的手背，到贵司的“暗杀组”效犬马之劳。简历请阅附件，在此恭候您的回音。  
您真诚的，  
吉吉

——你倒是怎么不提自己对着蒙娜丽莎boki那茬啊！

迪亚波罗看完，只觉一层鸡皮疙瘩掉落在地。

这时“叮”的一声响，页面最上方恰巧弹出对方发来的回函。他赶紧点开一看，信中只有简短的一句话：

Pending Decision，Boss目前正在利物浦与家人度假, 审核待定。

迪亚波罗啪地合上笔记本，忿忿地想：我看我也应该跟老婆孩子去撒丁岛度个假，哼！

地球另一边。英格兰利物浦郊区，乔斯达大宅。

乔鲁诺放下手中的书本，望了一眼大厅墙壁上的挂钟。23点整。英国和日本之间有九个小时的时差。刚从那边回来的Padre应该不会太早睡，这会儿估计还在整理行李。

这么想着，他从沙发上起身，轻快地步上二楼。结果还没到门外，就听见在房间里传来吱嘎吱嘎的声响，动静超大。

“嗯啊~~JoJo~~你好快啊~~跟艾琳娜一起的时候也是这么快的么？”

“不...不准你在床上提艾琳娜的名字...！呼~~~”

“蠢货，别睡！该我了，我还没解决呢！快转过去，把你那丰满得毫无用处的屁股像刚蒸好的奶黄包一样向我打开…”

尴尬地回到大厅，乔鲁诺继续捧起书本。约十五分钟后，金发的男人出现在楼梯口。“有什么事吗？”他慵懒地开口道，腰肢摇曳地走过来。乔鲁诺抬头发现对方半敞的睡衣从锁骨到胸口、大腿各种痕迹，丝毫没有遮掩的意思，更像是故意炫耀般地展示。

“你知道我在门外？”乔鲁诺好奇道。

“焦糖布丁的味道，我的嗅觉比较敏锐。”说着吸血鬼向桌上的空盘子努努嘴。

乔鲁诺默了一会儿，“你们怎么会是这种奇妙的关系？”他感慨。

“我们若不是这种关系，哪来的你啊？”迪奥反诘。

乔鲁诺回给他一个白眼。

瞄见儿子手里的书，男人亲昵地俯身过来，“在学日语？这么有兴致？”

乔鲁诺心知并非哪个英国人都有自己父亲那样广博的学识，不仅精通意大利语、日语，甚至在埃及做业务期间还学了一点阿拉伯语。这是永生的附赠品。乔纳森曾这么向他总结。但不论他还是乔纳森都没有因为这个诱惑而想要超越人类，放弃平凡人的生活。

通往幸福的方案有千千万万，迪奥选的总是最风骚的那个。

想到这儿，乔鲁诺合上书本，指了指封面上歪歪斜斜的文字。“初（HA）、流(RU)、乃(NO)。”他读道，这是他小时候的乳名。“我刚查了一下，Haru在日语里写成'春'或者'阳'，no是从属介词。而我现在的名字‘Giorno’在意大利语中是指'白天'。“

“你明明讨厌太阳，却给我起这个名字，到底有何用意？”他再次抬起头，眨了眨碧蓝的眼。

迪奥没有直接回答，而是一个翻身将儿子跨进沙发里，戏谑地问道：“你想不想要来几个弟弟妹妹？那替我给乔纳森的下半身来一拳如何？“

“不如我给你俩都来一拳，你们轮流生怎样？“

“我不反对。“

fin.


End file.
